Despite Everything
by Fluticorns
Summary: Draco's done a lot for the war, and especially Hermione. But despite everything, he could still be imprisoned for being a death eater. Hermione is still suffering from PTSD after her imprisonment. Will she recover enough to save Draco? What happened to Narcissa? Is Ron going to get a girl? And will Draco ever get to experience a real family? Sequel to 'Blood Red'.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This is my sequel to Blood Red. Again I apologize for this not being out by the end of October. Well I hope you all enjoy. My writing is a tad rusty so I apologize in advance. Please follow, favorite, review. Whatever. If I could have more fan fiction emails than college emails when I wake up tomorrow that would be great.**

**Also I'm going to have some swearing in this one. I hope no one minds.**

* * *

"Go take a nap Draco, you're exhausted," I ordered sharply, staring down at him. "I'll take watch."

"Hermione, for the sixteenth time-," He tried to protest.

"Now!"

"Fine!" Draco finally snapped, glaring down at me. "I don't like this."

With that he stormed to the other room. I rolled my eyes at his childish behavior. It wasn't my fault he volunteered to round up remaining death eaters with Ron, Harry, and I. Something about not wanting to leave me alone with two boys, which was actually the Malfoy way of saying he wasn't comfortable staying at the Burrow. So now four people were stuffed into a tent that was cozy with three.

Right now my best friends were delivering two death eaters we had captured to Azkaban, leaving my boyfriend and I to guard the tent.

At this point, only two members of Voldemort's inner circle remained, Lucius Malfoy and Antonin Dolohov. Those were who we were out to capture before heading home. Home. The Burrow. The place which had just been growing and growing. There and Grimmauld Place were both stuffed full of people. Even Blaise was staying with the Weasleys these days, while a lot of the order was staying at Grimmauld Place now that it had been resecured.

"Hermione!"

"Draco! Shut up and go to bed! You are tired and overworked! You are recovering from an injury!" I shouted.

"But Her-"

I cut him off with a silencing charm and poured a cup of tea before sitting at the table to pour over notes. Professor McGonagall had already invited all of us to return to Hogwarts next year and, despite my best attempts, I hadn't studied nearly enough during the year spent on the run.

"Harry! You cannot just forget where the tent is you idiot!"

Just when I was finally getting some work done too.

"I didn't do it on purpose!"

"Both of you shut up and get in here!" I shouted, jumping from my seat and storming outside.

The boys were standing just outside my enchantments, fully cloaked. I grabbed the back of their shirts and pulled them inside.

"We are camped here because Malfoy senior and Dolohov are somewhere close according to Kingsley. So shut up!" I hissed.

"Sorry 'Mione," they muttered sheepishly.

"Just be careful. Did you get the food from your mom Ron?" I asked leading them into the kitchen and pouring them tea.

"Uhh no. She didn't have any left over," Ron stammered out.

"Really," I pursed my lips and turned.

Ron and Harry had finally taken off their hoods, and unless Harry bleached his hair and Ron was going for the buzz cut look, they weren't Ron and Harry.

"Nice try Malfoy, Dolohov, but you didn't give us enough credit. We've had this figured out for a long time now," I grinned and reached for my wand.

"Looking for this mudblood," Dolohov laughed cruelly as he twirled my wand through his fingers,

I flinched and moved towards the steaming kettle. I had majorly screwed up with the silencing charm I realized, unfortunately too late. Draco wouldn't be able to hear me if things went south, which was happening rapidly.

"Harry and Ron will be back soon. You won't be able to do anything to me!" I snarled with false bravado.

"They're delivering our fellow death eaters to Azkaban. The papers will take several hours at best," Lucius sneered at me.

The resemblance to Draco was quite uncanny, only he wasn't Draco. He was a murderer.

"Rumor has it, you're in a relationship with Draco. I'm not sure why he would ever want someone like you," Lucius said thoughtfully. "You aren't even a witch. You're filth, not worthy to lick the dirt off my shoes."

With every word he moved closer to me and I was backed further against the counter.

"Lucius? May I?" Dolohov requested.

Without taking his eyes off me, the elder Malfoy nodded slightly. I jumped as my wand was snapped into two pieces, splinters of wood flying everywhere. The whimper that forced its way through my throat was unstoppable. That was my wand. Without it...

"Without it you're just another filthy muggle that needs to be eradicated," Dolohov chuckled maliciously.

I glared up at Lucius Malfoy.

"You aren't even pretty. You are just ordinary. But apparently my Draco sees something in you-"

"He isn't your Draco!" I spat at him. "Not after what you did to him. And besides, he isn't something to possess. He is a human being, not the newest broom model you ignorant, pathetic, son of-"

Large and freakishly strong hands clamped around my throat hard, cutting off my tirade. Suddenly I was consciously aware of the cold counter pressed into my back, the sudden lack of purchase my feet were receiving as I was lifted into the air, but most of all the fact that I was completely and utterly alone. As alone as I had been in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor, before Draco, before... I can't breath,

Draco! Please!

Black spots swam across my vision.

I lashed out, but against an adult man the little self defense I knew was useless.

I want...

Draco!

Stay awake! Hermione! Stay awake. Stay... stay...

The pressure was gone from my throat and I drew in a ragged breath. My legs weren't working and I crumpled to the floor in a trembling heap.

"I'll kill you Lucius!" Someone screamed.

In my oxygen deprived daze I vaguely recognized that voice.

"Not if I get you first my son."

"If she is dead, no force in heaven or hell can stop me from giving you a death so painful Voldemort would be proud," the familiar voice repeated.

Draco! I coughed and weakly stood.

The two Malfoy men stood dueling over Dolohov's body. He must have been stunned. I hope he was stunned. Draco wasn't a killer.

"Expelliarmus!"

A wand flew through the air. A wand incredibly familiar.

"You're finished blood traitor! I will kill you!" I could see Lucius smirking as he forced Draco to his knees. "Avada K-"

"Stupify!" I rasped, quickly grabbing Draco's wand and hitting Lucius square in the back with my spell.

The older man collapsed. Draco scooped up his father's wand and trained it at his head.

"Don't! Please! This- this isn't you! D-draco p-please!" I coughed, finally pulling myself into a sitting position, leaning my head against the fridge.

"He- he would have! He would have killed you," Draco continued to stare at the man who had raised him in disgust.

"Don't be like him," I coughed, and rubbed my throat.

"I hate you! You deserve to die! But for her," the blonde lowered his voice and glanced at me. "I won't kill you."

"Thank you,' I breathed.

Still trembling with rage Draco bound the two death eaters together tightly.

"Hermione! Are you okay?" He finally turned his attention to my tightly curled form.

I could only shake my head no. When he placed a warm hand on my cheek I flinched and his eyes filled with hurt.

"Back to square one I see," he muttered.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." I whispered staring up into his incredibly vulnerable eyes.

He pulled me into his arms gently, cautiously. I coughed slightly and Draco touched his hand to my throat.

"I was so alone! Just like before, I was alone! I thought I was getting better... Draco, I was getting better. But now-"

"Shh, Hermione it's okay. Your nitwit friends will be back soon, and for dinner we'll be back at the Burrow. We can get our Blaise time and Potter can get his Weaslette time and Weasley can get his food time," he murmured to me.

I pressed my face to his chest and chuckled through newly falling tears.

And that was how Harry and Ron found us an hour later. That is how our story begins.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Next chapter the real excitement begins. Please review. I know this isn't my best piece so I'm really sorry. Also If you haven't read 'Spilled Coffee and Unexpected Guests' it's a short fluffy one shot I wrote. Dramione, as always.**

**Also, 'Blood Red' in Draco's view isn't abandoned. I just figured you'd want this more than that.**

**One last thing, I'm working on a nice angsty one shot that should be up soon.**

**On a personal note, I found out that I will get to play piccolo next year in marching band and I am super pumped! In case you don't know, piccolo is basically a smaller flute that plays an octave higher than flute. Also I just got my green belt about a month ago in tae kwon do. This whole thing sounded really conceited. Sorry. I just have a lot of feelings:)**

**Okay I'm really done now. Please review! Have a great day! I'll try to update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I turned sixteen last Thursday and one of my presents was Pietro, my brand spanking new computer that I am currently updating from. So yes, updates will be weekly from now on, maybe even more common depending on reviews. So here we go.**

* * *

Draco

"What the actual hell happened here!" Ron was shouting.

"Weasley shut your damn mouth before I have to kill you," I snarled at him. "You two and your brilliant plans of leaving Hermione as bait. Hasn't she been through enough already? Just let her go home for a while and rest."

Potter glanced at my arms. I had moved to the couch, holding my girlfriend gently. Her throat was already bruising badly as she slept restlessly.

"I'll kill them!" Ron snarled, starting towards the two bound wizards.

"You'll do no such thing!" Hermione snapped suddenly.

She sat up and glared at her friends angrily.

"You two are ridiculous! All of you. If you kill everyone you dislike what makes you any different than them?" she gestured wildly to Lucius and Dolohov. "Our job is to put them on trial, where they will be found guilty and live the rest of their pathetic lives in Azkaban. I don't want to see any of you become killers.. Understood?"

The other boys nodded.

"Draco?"

"Yes ma'am," I chuckled.

"Lovely. Harry and Ron, take these two to Azkaban, and make someone else do the paperwork for god's sake. Dinner is in less than an hour and you better be on time to clean up and set the table for Mrs. Weasley," Hermione ordered, her old bossy voice back.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Harry asked. "You sound like crap."

"Let's strangle you and see how you feel," I snarled.

I felt Hermione's elbow jab me hard in the side.

"Go back to the Burrow you two," Ron sighed. "Luna's coming over and Blaise is there and someone else. You'll see. And don't worry Hermione. We'll be there on time."

* * *

Mrs. Weasley was waiting for us. She handed Hermione a glass of water who accepted it gladly.

"Ron made it sound like we were having someone special over," I said.

"Bill and Fleur just left for Shell Cottage. They wanted to get home," Mrs. Weasley dodged the question like, well a Slytherin. "Percy is staying at his flat for a while, so he is out of our hair. The twins, Ginny and Harry will be here. Ron and you two... oh and Luna as well. Ron invited her, isn't that sweet?"

Hermione leaned against me and I watched her smiling. She had mentioned on several occasions

"And Blaise of course. And Andromeda is going to be here any moment with little Teddy," her voice was tinged with sadness now.

"Draco, I'm going to go shower off. I'll be back to help with dinner in a while," Hermione pressed her soft lips to my cheek before climbing the stairs to the bathroom.

Mrs. Weasley and I watched her leave.

"How is she? Honestly. Ron and Harry say she's fine but I think they're lying... in fact, I know they're lying," The older woman turned back to stir her stew.

I rubbed my hands together nervously, tugging at the strange denim material the twins had me wearing.

"Hermione is definitely a Gryffindor through and through. She says she's doing okay even though I know she isn't. We all know she is hurting a lot, and a lot of it is because of me," I felt my eyes burning again as I remembered everything I had done to her.

"Oh Draco. Hermione wouldn't be with you if she hasn't forgiven you," Mrs. Weasley said comfortingly, patting my shoulder. "Now stop wallowing and get Blaise to help you set the table. He's outside."

I had grown to respect Mrs. Weasley in the few days I had spent at the Burrow. A level of respect that no one in my life had been given the honor of having with the exception of Hermione and my mother. I listened to her and found Blaise sitting against a tree in the back yard.

"Draco! Come here man. Look at this thing George... maybe Fred I don't even know anymore, showed me. So it's this spell and you can blend people into living things like plants. And then unblend them with just a simple finite," Blaise gushed and waved his wand over the tree.

I stared as a shimmering figure appeared.

"Mom!" I shouted and rushed to hug her.

"Draco! I can't believe this. You've grown so much," she gasped, then held me at arms length.

The happiness rushing through my veins was something I had never truly experienced before. It was something I could never have expressed when my father was around. But there was also nervousness. Mum had seemed okay with Hermione before, except now I wasn't half dead and trying to escape a bunch of death eaters. What if she decided she hated Hermione? What if Hermione didn't like her? Or worst of all, what if mother still cared about blood purity and said Hermione wasn't worthy or something?

"Draco sweetheart? You look worried. What's wrong?" Mother whispered and brushed my hair out of my eyes. "Blaise, can you give us a minute?"

My friend left quickly, heading inside to help Mrs. Weasley no doubt. His mother had run to Italy at the first sign of the Dark Lord's return and didn't seem to be coming back. Since arriving at the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley had taken him under her wing and Blaise had been more than happy to accept the love.

"Draco? What's wrong?" She dropped her arms and stared at me sadly.

"I... I'm dating Hermione and I know you seemed to like her but I can't help wonder if you weren't thinking straight... do you hate her? Because honestly mum, I don't think I can give her up. I won't give her up," I choked out, staring at the perfect lawn the entire time, hardly daring to meet my mother's eyes.

"Look at me young man," Mother ordered. "Don't ever be afraid to express your feelings to me. I am not Lucius! And let me tell you, while I always imagined you with a nice pureblood witch, I see now that was never going to work for you. Draco Malfoy, you need someone to push you and a lot of those girls you know won't do that. Hermione will. And furthermore, I promise that I will try to get to know her, as long as she is willing."

I hugged her tightly again, and she laughed a little. Tears ran down my cheeks. I had never loved my mother more.

"Draco!"

I turned and saw Hermione running towards me.

"Mrs. Malfoy, when did you get here? Are you staying for dinner?" Hermione asked shyly.

Mum stepped away from me and hugged Hermione. I watched my girlfriend tense for a moment before relaxing and awkwardly patting my mother's back. Sensing Hermione's uncomfortableness, mom pulled away.

"Thank you so much! Please don't break up with my son because he is a complete prat. You're the best thing that's ever happened to him. Thank you for saving him from Lucius, and please call me Cissa" mom brushed Hermione's hair away from her face. "Sweety, what happened to you?"

Mother stared at Hermione's neck, eyes filled with sadness.

"Lucius,' she answered coldly.

Hermione and my mother stared at each other for a solid thirty seconds before mom hugged her tightly. This time there was no awkwardness between them, just a mutual respect for Lucius's abusive nature... and each other.

"I'm so sorry Hermione. He wasn't always a monster, but I know he can never go back to what he was."

"Thank you Mrs.- Narcissa. Thank you."

Hermione looked at me over mum's shoulder and I smiled at her. I should have known this was too good to be true.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Please review. I'm also working on an Age of Utron fic. If you'd want to read that let me know. I'm debating. Update on my life if anyone cares. I'm officially marching piccolo in my band next year and I finally got a queen sized bed in my room which I'm thrilled about. Love you guys! Have a great night! And sorry again.**

**P.S. If you catch any continuity errors please let me know. I'm rereading everything for refreshers right now but I wanted to get this out before the guilt kills me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Update. Also I didn't write Harry Potter. If I did I wouldn't be applying for summer jobs. Also sorry this took a while, the three reviews didn't really motivate me to write. Then again I guess it's karma for telling you I'd update soon then not. Oops. But seriously, thank you for the reviews.**

**Also my friend reecses42 wrote me an Avengers/Agents of Shield twoshot crossover for my birthday, and you should all read it. Speaking of Marvel, I am also working on a full length crossover between Age of Ultron and Agents of Shield. (I might have said this last chapter, I forget) which will be up next week hopefully. **

**And last thing, I am going to delete Blood Red (Draco). I just don't feel motivated to work on it, and the way I am writing this story incorporates a lot of what I have written in that story. You probably noticed that this is in Draco and Hermiones's POV. I just think I can incorporate that story into here perfectly, without having to write a ton of stuff.**

* * *

Hermione

I watched Draco practically lunge across the table to get the soup from Fred. He passed it to his mother with a smile. She spooned some into her bowl, then mine, then Draco's.

"So Hermione, what are you looking into as far as jobs go?" Narcissa asked suddenly.

Harry and Ron turned to me curiously. They had been on my case since the war was over, begging me to apply for an auror position with them. But I wasn't sure yet.

"Well my two good friends think I should be an auror but I'm not so sure. The last seven years have been adventure enough thank you. I would love to do something law related though, I'm just not sure what," I answered cautiously.

"I think you would be a magnificent criminal prosecutor. Draco told me all about S.P.E.W. that you started in fourth year. As a prosecutor you would be able to help bring house elf abusers to justice as well as death eaters," she suggested.

The elder Weasley's nodded their agreement. The twins glanced shadily at each other, then began to laugh.

"But can you imagine Hermione standing up in a courtroom and just screaming at these people," George laughed.

"'I bet he didn't even do his homework in school!'" Fred imitated in a high pitched voice, which I should add sounded nothing like me.

Harry and Ron laughed, Mr. Weasley tried to look disapproving and failed miserably, Mrs. Weasley sighed as if disappointed in who were her children, and Blaise choked on a carrot.

"It wasn't even funny," I protested.

"Ok, I got one," George laughed then took on the voice of an American politician. "I strongly believe... that this man... does not possess the skill to be... a decent human bein'.'"

"You should find a job in America, Georgina. You'd make a great President," Fred chuckled.

I slapped my forehead and glared at Draco who had begun to snicker. He immediately stopped.

"That's enough you guys," Mrs. Weasley finally put an end to their nonsense, though even I had to admit they were quite funny. "I agree with Narcissa here. Perhaps you should look into a career in prosecution."

"I can answer any questions you might have Hermione," Narcissa added with a smile.

I grinned at the two witches. Draco poked me in the leg softly causing me to jump a little, more than a normal person would. Once again I was reminded of the trauma of being tortured. Harry or Ron would barely have flinched and here I was about to go into battle mode on my boyfriend. Draco grasped my knee gently and rubbed his thumb over the fabric of my jeans.

He left his hand there for the rest of dinner. Though I would admit it to no one, the month of captivity had done a number on my emotional and mental state. I flinched when touched, hated large cold spaces, and would sometimes blatantly refuse to get things from the cellar, afraid the door would close somehow. The Weasley's never seemed to notice, even Harry and Ron. But I couldn't hide it from Draco. Sometimes, like in the tent earlier, he would reach for me and I would move away and I hated myself for it. He constantly assured me it wasn't my fault, that it didn't bother him in the least. But just like he could read me like a book, I could read him and the pain he tried so desperately to hide... for me.

* * *

After dinner everyone gathered around the fire Fred and George had built. Ron questioned why they had been assigned fire building duty, speaking what we were all thinking. Mrs. Weasley had no answer to that.

Harry and Ron were talking to Blaise and a very reluctant Draco. I was proud of all four of them for getting on so well, even if it was just a show for my sake. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were talking to Luna who had only just arrived, apologizing profusely for losing track of time while studying the Fernuyine Rocks just outside her home. Apparently they had begun to migrate today.

Andromeda had passed Teddy off to Narcissa only moments ago, and now Draco's seemingly cold mother was cooing over the child as if he were the most precious thing on this Earth. Ginny was talking quietly to Andromeda across the fire from me. I watched everyone, silently observing and getting lost in my thoughts. I watched Narcissa hand Draco, Teddy Lupin. The blonde looked mildly uncomfortable as the infant tugged at his hair and I couldn't help but think that he would make a wonderful father someday. Draco and Teddy had my full attention, so when Narcissa sat next to me and touched my shoulder softly, I started.

"My apologies dear. I didn't mean to startle you," she smiled at me gently, a gesture I returned.

"It's perfectly fine Narcissa, honestly," I replied, and then in a sudden act of trust continued. "After being held captive I've become very jumpy and I just don't feel like me any more."

I sighed and looked up at her silhouette in the setting sun. It had to be close to nine at night. For some reason I felt a pull towards Narcissa, like she was someone that I could easily get to know better and a woman that, despite just meeting, I trusted inexplicably.

"Hermione, you realize it is actually healthy to talk about these kind of things," she asked and laid a hand over mine.

I nodded slowly at first, then more vigorously. She was absolutely right.

"It wasn't bad at first, when Draco first helped me out. I had nightmares but that was about it. There was one panic attack when I thought he was going to throw me back into the dungeon, but otherwise I was almost fine. But after the battle ended and we came home, cleaned up, and tried to sleep everything just kicked in," I said, voice fading to a whisper.

Narcissa sighed, then began to speak.

"During my seventh year at Hogwarts I got it into my head that I wanted to be a criminal prosecutor. It wasn't long after Andromeda had run off with Ted Tonks and before she left she wrote me a huge letter that was under no circumstances to ever be spoken about to my family or opened before my seventeenth birthday. I won't tell you the exact content, but what it contained was enough to convince me that the Dark Lord and his followers weren't a group I wanted to be a part of," Narcissa laughed ruefully. "And I decided I wanted to make a difference of some sort so I researched prosecution for weeks on end, until Bellatrix found out. She told my parents and a week later I found out that I was to be a proper pure blooded wife to Lucius Malfoy. It was the worst day of my life."

"I'm sorry-," I started.

"Don't be. My husband may be a bastard but at least one good thing came out of it."

I followed her gaze to Draco who had started tickling Teddy.

"When do I get grandchildren?" She asked suddenly.

"I... wait what!?" I spun towards the woman, jaw dropping in shock.

Narcissa laughed.

"Oh Hermione. I was just kidding," she beamed at me. "You should establish a good job, one that you can take off of in several years if you want. Don't have kids this soon. Live a little. Not to say that children weigh you down, but children weigh you down. They're wonderful gifts, but ones you don't need until you're ready. Not when Draco's ready, you. He isn't the one who has to push a seven pound baby out of his-"

"Yeah got it," I said uncomfortable, shifting in my chair.

"Good,"Narcissa announced sternly.

Andromeda pulled Narcissa away from me then taking Teddy with them and heading a ways away from the fire to talk. They had been making awkward eye contact all night, barely speaking to each other except about Teddy. Like she had told me, talking about these things was healthy and the sisters had some major healing to do.

"Hey Malfoy. I'm heading inside to get s'mores stuff. Wanna come?" Ron asked.

"What are s'mores?" Draco responded to everyone's amusement.

"Come on. I'll show you," Ron replied. "Race you."

The two boys took off for the house. Draco tripped as he knew the grounds much worse than Ron, and fell onto the red head. I waited anxiously for a screaming match , but only heard... laughter? Harry and I made eye contact. He looked completely shocked, exactly how I felt.

"Are you sure that's Malfoy?" He asked, walking over to me.

"Are you sure that's Weasley?" Blaise put in.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asked and stared at me a worried expression filling his face.

"I just..." I stuttered, then regained my composure. "I have a really bad feeling about this. Like this is too good to be true. Something bad is going to happen soon. I can feel it."

And I could feel it, the way I could feel it everytime the boys almost got themselves killed. A storm was coming, and it was rolling in fast.

* * *

**Ok, next chapter sh... stuff hits the fan. Please review, more reviews equals more updates. One more thing actually. I'm taking two math courses on line this summer which is part of why this update is later. Okay... I'll shut up now. Have a great summer everyone! And happy start of Band Season for my band kids:) I don't know about you but mine starts Monday.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah, yeah this update is late. I get it. Sorry. I suck at updating and you guys suck at reviewing. Just kidding, I love you guys! But seriously, I get very few reviews that aren't from my friends which are great but I'd like to know other people like it too. I did get a review from bladewolf2038 that I adored. So thank you very much, it s the reason I'm updating.**

**So here we go... the chapter to begin the drama.**

* * *

When I said a storm was coming, I didn't expect it in the form of aurors appearing in the middle of the night. When I said a storm was coming I expected some death eaters we'd missed to show up. When I said a storm was coming, I never guessed it would have been the good guys bringing it.

* * *

Draco and Ron had reappeared a few minutes later, Ron explaining in detail how exactly s'mores worked and what they tasted like. My boyfriend listened in rapt attention nodding occasionally, eyes wide. I glanced at Blaise whose eyebrows rose as he watched the boys walk up.

"So who created these things? Who just thought 'Lets put graham crackers, masmellos, and chocolate together'?" Draco asked.

"Marshmallows," Ron corrected. "And I don't know, probably Dumbledore. He was a genius."

I froze, Draco froze, Harry's eyes widened, Blaise stared at me nervously, Luna continued on about something or other, Ginny gasped slightly, and Ron finally realized what he'd said.

It was Blaise who finally broke the tension between the teenagers.

"The real question is who drugged you two?"

Draco forced out a laugh, even as he rubbed his hands together nervously.

"Hey, Ma- Draco, sorry man. I didn't even think. Bloody hell I am an idiot.," Ron muttered apologetically.

"It's cool Weasley," the blonde answered awkwardly.

They stared at each other for several long moments before Harry stood and offered to cook marshmallows. I volunteered to cook my own. Harry's marshmallow making involved sticking it directly in the flames and letting it catch fire, which was absolutely foul.

"Harry Potter! How many times have I taught you how to make them properly. For goodness sake," I sighed.

"I'm not perfect Hermione, okay. Sorry," he snapped back good naturedly, even as the marshmallows caught fire.

"Ugh. Potter that is disgusting. Who eats that crap?" Draco sneered. "Hermione, make me some. I'm going to the lavatory."

And on that note he ran towards the house. I cooked several, which would go to Draco, Narcissa, Andromeda, and myself, the normal ones. Glancing over, I noticed Ron sitting next to Luna and smiled. He extended an arm cautiously and slowly set it down behind her... the move as muggles called it. Harry whistled at them, catching another set of marshmallows on fire.

"Oh shut up Harry," Ron snapped. "Hermione, where's your boy. He's been gone a while hasn't he?"

He was right for once. Leaving Luna in charge of my marshmallow sticks I headed towards the house. I hoped Fred and George hadn't planted some booby trap

"Draco," I called as I entered the door.

It was unlatched and I was instantly on edge. The lights in the living room were on. I had turned those off myself. I drew my wand and like a true Gryffindor headed straight towards probable danger.

A quick glance showed two men and one woman, all armed and dressed in auror black. Wand still ready I stepped into the room. _Constant vigilance._

"May I ask what you are doing in this house?" I bit out, hand shaking.

"Actually no you may not. We are aurors, as most people would know by our clothing," the red haired witch sneered at me. "We are here to arrest one Draco Malfoy. My name is Vara Giovanni, and I suggest you step aside immediately Miss?"

"Granger. Hermione Granger," I mimicked her tone. "Perhaps you remember my name from oh let's see... being a key member in the Order and helping kill Voldemort."

I spat the last part out with such venom I surprised even myself.

"Sorry, I don't know your name," I continued, smirking even as terror ignited in my chest.

"Miss Granger, as head auror I will have to ask you to exit the house as we apprehend Mr. Malfoy for war crimes," a man whose face was vaguely recognizable requested.

I might have listened, if not for the accusatory way he said 'Malfoy' As if the family was some sort of disease.

"Hermione? What-,"

"Ah, Draco Malfoy. We are here to arrest you for war crimes too numerous to list at the present time," the familiar auror announced.

Draco stared at me with wide eyes.

"Hermione..." He whispered.

"This will be much easier if you cooperate boy," the auror continued. "As head auror I have permission to take you by whatever force necessary."

"I thought I was cleared," Draco whispered.

"Excuse me Mr...?"

"Head Auror Richards," he corrected sharply.

"Yes well head auror Richards," I spat out, the bravado I displayed a face for the fear seeping into my bones. "According to Ministry law 2319-016 you are not permitted to carry out an arrest without listing the suspects alleged crimes. Additionally according to law 2319-069 you are not allowed to enter a private residence without proper legal documentation or verbal confirmation from the owner of the residence. Therefore I will have to ask you to leave unless you can show me proper documentation."

Vara Giovanni glanced at her boss who nodded once, slowly. The woman moved so fast I didn't even see the spell coming. I flew back my head hitting a window, the glass shattering majestically around me.

"You just hexed Hermione Granger!" The third auror finally spoke, partly in awe and partly in absolute terror.

"I will fucking kill you!" Draco snarled.

My head spun and black danced across my vision. Vaguely I saw Richards shove Draco to the ground when he lunged for the auror.

"Draco... no... I'll ge- get you out. P-promise," I choked out.

I must have bit my tongue because blood filled my mouth, spilling down my front.

Feet pounding. The Weasleys must have heard the commotion. The last thing I registered before slipping out of consciousness was Draco crying out in pain. I whispered his name... then the world faded into black.

* * *

"She'll be fine-"

"Someone's... killed-"

"Don't... Ron and Harry...murder-"

"Minor... to the head-"

"He... they promised...all charges-"

"Draco!" I sat straight up and immediately regretted it.

My head felt like I'd gotten off a roller coaster. I could feel blood dried on my face. I almost instantly fell hard back onto the bed and would have had had Fred not caught me.

"Draco?" I asked.

"Hermione!" Ron ran into the room, shouting my name.

I flinched at the loudness of his voice.

"Ron shut up. Blaise just quick healed a concussion she's going to be noise sensitive for a while," Harry whispered.

"Where's Draco?" I repeated.

They glanced at each other.

"Giovanni, Richards, and Travers arrested him. He's being held in ministry custody," Harry explained carefully.

"And.." I whispered.

"We just came back. They refuse to let us see him..." Ron trailed off.

He glanced at Harry who inhaled sharply.

"Hermione, they..." Ron started, but stopped.

Tears filled my eyes, and I knew what they were going to say even before Harry spoke.

"They're talking about giving him life in Azkaban... without a trial," Harry finished.

With that I began to openly sob. Tears filled my vision. I couldn't imagine watching Draco deteriorate by the day in Azkaban for something he didn't do. Despite everything he had done for the Order for me.. he was going to suffer a fate worse than death.

"They can't," I muttered.

"By the time election results come in it will be too late for Kingsley to do anything... Malfoy's mind would be too damaged by Azkaban," Harry said.

"There must be something we can do. You can make a plan, he wouldn't be the first criminal we saved from that hell," Ron put in.

I whimpered and dropped my head into my hands, crying loudly.

"We can't do anything Ron," I finally pulled myself together enough to say.

"What do you mean... there's nothing you can do!" Blaise finally made his presense known, jumping to his feet glaring at me.

I didn't know what to do anymore. I was completely broken, the only thing that had been holding me together had been Draco and without him I was crumbling.

"I mean I can't do anything," I cried hoarsely.

And with that Blaise slapped me across the face. I flinched, and was so startled I stopped crying. Ron went to lunge for Blaise but George held him back.

"Sit up Granger!" Blaise screamed.

I shook my head, cowering away from him reflexively.

"You're pathetic! You are fucking weak! You are Hermione Granger and I don't care what happened to you in the war... you're a fighter. At least I thought you were," the Italian continued snarling at me. "The old Granger wouldn't sit on her ass and act so shattered! She'd do something... if she really cared about Draco she'd do something."  
Something inside me snapped at that moment.

"I'm not weak!" I shouted at Blaise and stood up, ignoring my throbbing temples, poking him in the chest. "I'm not pathetic! And I am not broken!"

Anger burning through my veins and tears filling my vision I shoved Blaise back.

"And I'm sorry! I don't know what to do... I..."

"Figure it out! You are Hermione Granger! The brightest witch of our goddamn age, so figure something out!" Blaise continued, not even moving as I shoved him. "You helped defeat Voldemort... you don't think the three of you Gryffindor war heroes can do anything? You're wrong. If you really love my best friend, your boyfriend you'd fight the pain, and the memories and do something. You've never taken shit from the ministry Granger! And you care more about him than any of us so do something."

_Figure something out!_ I am Hermione Granger. I helped Harry defeat Voldemort, acted as a crucial member in the Order. When I said that to Giovanni I'd been making it up, trying to come out tough. But that's who I was. And I am going to save my boyfriend.

I reached out and punched Blaise in the nose.

"Hit me again and I will hex you so bad you will wish you'd never been born, understand Blaise Zabini?" I hissed quietly but deadly, already feeling more like myself.

"I'd expect nothing less Granger," He held his bleeding nose tenderly. "I'd expect nothing less."

* * *

**I realize Hermione is OOC here, but I think that can be contributed towards the month of torture. I am slowly beginning to give her back the fire. Or quickly. It may seem rushed**

**Second, I'm working on a ton more stories. There's a few oneshots/twoshots and some short stories and then some longer stories. I am going to try writing the whole story first and then posting it, then maybe my updates will be on time. Or not.**

**Third, Hermione is going to be so bad ass next chapter. And I hope no one will be insulted with some swearing... I don't know why I kept Blood Red so clean. **

**Fourth, please review and have a great day/night/life.**

**One more thing... did anyone catch the significance of the numbers I used?**


	5. Chapter 5

**What's up guys? I planned on updating this weekend but I ended up staying out in the country with all my second cousins. And I figured you'd all love to know that my very attractive older cousin who is eleven years older than me and lives in North Dakota (everyone seeing the issues with this?) anyway the man looks like Tom Felton. There were a couple times I honestly wondered why Tom Felton was hanging out with my family.**

**Anyway, I figured you Dramione people would love that, because Tom Felton is beautiful. I asked my mom to take his picture for me and then she told him what I thought about him and he walks in and goes "Draco Malfoy. Really?" and I almost dropped a pie.**

**But, I guess my job isn't to tell you stories about my family... so here's your update.**

**Edit: I wrote this authors note in July. I suck I get it. Band is just crazy. Plus, if any of you are familiar with Footloose the Musical I got cast as Vi Moore and my crush is Shaw, so that's pretty exciting.**

* * *

Draco

Blood dripped onto the cold floor, sliding down my cheek from the deep gash above my eyebrow. I sat up, dizzy and exhausted. Someone had stripped my shirt off, removing any chance of retaining warmth. I could barely remember what had happened. Hermione had hit the glass with a horrifying cry as it shattered around her. I'd gone for the female auror, Giovanni... and then... I didn't know.

Swearing softly I tried to touch my face and check for more damage, but my arms fell back at my sides, shackled tightly to the wall I was slumped against.

The cell was dimly lit, the only light coming from the moon. It was tiny, disgustingly so. A Malfoy deserves better. I sneered at the damp wall across from me as I shifted uncomfortably in the stone floor.

Merlin, I hoped Hermione was okay. Flashes of the Weasley's pounding feet running into the house flashed through my mind. They must have found Hermione, they had to have. If they hadn't well... never mind. They found her.

I eventually laid down, shaking from the cold. Never in my life had I ever wanted a shirt so badly. Guilt rose in my stomach as I realized Hermione had survived like this for an entire month and I had done nothing. Absolutely nothing until it was almost too late.

"Malfoy!" The voice banished the images of Hermione in the late days of her imprisonment.

I shielded my eyes from the blinding light, and unknown voice.

The first kick to my stomach was unexpected, even though it shouldn't have been. The boot on my throat, followed by a kick to the head nearly knocked me out. This was how Hermione felt everyday for a month. Subconsciously I whimpered her name through a daze of pain.

"Don't you dare say her name you piece of scum!" The auror snarled, bringing his fist across my face.

I slumped to the floor, head slamming into the stone hard. A boot hit my temple.

"Sleep you filthy. bastard!"

Hermione

Summoning every last bit of my Gryffindor bravery I inhaled and positively strutted across the polished Ministry floor, into the auror office. A tall well built man sat in the chair, legs thrown casually over a desk. He glanced up when I walked in, turned back to his magazine, then jumped up.

"Good evening... Hermione I presume," He greeted.

"Miss Granger, if you don't mind," I replied snippily. "I'm looking for Richards."

The tall man stepped out from behind the desk.

"Head Auror Richards just left for his flat, not five minutes ago," the auror replied putting great emphasis on 'head auror'.

"Then I would highly suggest you owl him immediately to inform him that Hermione Jean Granger is suing the ministry for several violations of proper protocol for the arrest of a suspected criminal, as well as harassment and physical assault by Vara Giovanni... and throw in the illegal entering of a residence without a warrant while you're at it," I smiled sweetly at the shocked looking man, my eyes icy cold. "I will return tomorrow, actually later today as it is now midnight, with the proper documentation to begin the legal process. I expect, as do my good friends Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, that Richards will be giving my case the upmost attention, as he committed several infractions of laws himself."

The man standing before me was practically cowering under my icy gaze.

"And Travers? I saw you at the house tonight. I know you don't fully support Richards," I smiled grimly at the nervous man. "You come from a family of death eaters. You're the white sheep in a family of black sheep. But it looks like the Ministry gave you a second chance? Shouldn't everyone get the same chance you had?"

* * *

Kingsley Shacklebolt was more than happy to send me the proper documentation. Three owls arrived bearing the extensive packets. I scribbled a quick thank you note and set to work. Ron came up to my room at one point with tea and cookies that I accepted gratefully. Later Harry brought up a fresh cup of tea with a sandwich he'd clearly made himself. By four am Fred and George had invaded and insisted on helping. Surprisingly they took the paperwork seriously and my concerns were proved unfounded. By six forty five we had finished.

"The ministry opens at eight today and I want to be at the door the moment it opens. Are you two coming?" I yawned and popped my back.

"Are you kidding? Miss a chance to see you shout at someone..." George started.

"A chance to see an auror cry..." Fred giggled delightedly.

"Um okay. I guess that's a yes."

"We're all coming Hermione," Harry announced as he walked into the room. "If not for Malfoy, for you."

The smile that filled my face was the first like it in many months. I hugged Harry and Ron tightly. Fred and George were next, even though they looked suspicious.

"Where are your parents Ginny, and Narcissa? I need to talk to them," I asked.

"Narcissa and Blaise are talking over breakfast. Dad is speaking with Percy right now to see if there's anything he can do. Mum is cooking the biggest breakfast you've ever seen."

"I'm going to shower and get dressed. I'll be down in a minute. Make sure you're all ready," I commanded.

No one moved until Ginny coughed loudly and jerked her head toward the door.

"That means get out!" She snapped when the boys continued staring at her. "When someone says they want to shower it's a hint for all the boys to evacuate... I mean I'm sure a bat bogey hex would work just as well.."

The four boys bolted for the door. Ron and George got stuck in the doorframe until Harry ran them all down. Ginny slammed it loudly for good measure then looked over at me, shoulder resting on the wall.

"I know it's hurting you Hermione. It's okay to cry once in a while you know."

I fell heavily on my bed and stared at the plain white ceiling.

"I know..."

* * *

Coming out of the shower my eyes were red and swollen. I pressed cold fingers to the lids, feeling the sting of my icy hands. Almost as if I were trying to freeze the tears in my eyes. I applied a tiny bit of makeup, and a few spells to cover the redness. Narcissa had lent me a set of dress robes, assuring me that they'd get me further than muggle business clothes. 'Image is everything' she had told me. By seven thirty I was dressed and heading downstairs.

Blaise whistled when I stepped into the dining room. The robes were similar to a female business suit. A white button down shirt and black pants, but a dark black robe was pulled over my shoulders and flowing out, like a graduation gown.

"Hermione," Percy greeted stiffly. "I brought you this. You'd be surprised how far an image of sophistication will get you in the Ministry."

He handed me briefcase, then turned to his mother and began to speak quietly.

I sat down by Narcissa, who was still in a nightgown and bathrobe.

"You aren't coming?" I asked, though really it was more of a statement,

"Ifs you think the presence of Lucius Malfoy's wife will help your case, by all means I'll come," she pursed her lips tightly and sighed. "Besides. You can handle this on your own. I'll help from behind the scenes. I'm still foggy."

"From wh- I obliviated you," I realized suddenly. somehow in all the chaos I had forgotten I had erased her memories. "How did you get them back."

"Your spell was weak honey. It held up under the Dark Lord... Voldemort's, legilimency okay but after that it started to break down. I had an image of you in my head, so I found your picture and everything came back within two days."

"I'm sorry. I didn't feel great... I guess I wasn't magically strong enough yet," I muttered.

"This may surprise you, but I was quite happy to have my memories back by the final battle," the older woman replied with a smile.

I actually chuckled a little. Just a little.

I stared down at my fingers, interlocked with each other. I missed Draco.

Narcissa's arms wrapped around me suddenly and I stiffened immediately.

"Oh Hermione. You're going to be wonderful. They have no cause for arresting him," she reassured me. "Don't forget he isn't just your future husband, he's also my son. So you make sure he's being taken proper care of."

Turning to Narcissa, I gave her a curious look.

"The ministry has not yet rooted out all the corruption. Many of them want their revenge... It doesn't matter which death eater as long as it's someone."

* * *

**Also, follow me on Tumblr please! I sometimes post sneak peeks of chapters, when I update I'll say something. I do some fan fic recommendations on there too. Link is in my bio.**

**Please review... I got so many last chapter and I loved them! There were some suggestions, like italicizing thoughts. I actually try to do that but sometimes when I copy and paste they erase so I will try to be more aware. Thanks! Another reviewer said it was very Hermione focused and Dramione focused. So far it is which I apologize for. I'm trying to work some Narcissa and Andromeda in, Luna and Ron, Blaise of course and possibly Theo. I read a Dramione called 'A Cruel and Beautiful World" once. Theo and Blaise were fabulous in it and ever since I've just loved those characters. Ugh, the feels.**

**I honestly appreciate the constructive criticism so thanks guys. I think I'm going to start replying to reviews on PM when I can. So please review! Goodnight y'all. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Yeah I suck at time management and as an author. I got it.**

**So I've been crazy busy, and this just kind of slipped to the back of my mind. Honestly I'm really sorry.**

* * *

Hermione

"I'm afraid Head Auror Richards is not in yet. Perhaps I can take a message?"

An auror I had never met before sat behind the desk in the lobby. To the right were the cells suspects were held in; to the left individual auror offices. Directly ahead was Richard's office, blocked only by the unknown man at a secretary desk.

"Perhaps I can wait in his office then," I smiled.

"Young lady, you clearly have no idea what is on Head Auror Richards plate right now."

"First. Never refer to me as young lady again. I survived a war, and I expect more respect than what I am being given," I replied saltily.

"We all survived the war-," he started.

"Clearly you don't realize who I am. My name is Hermione Granger," I smirked at his expression. "Now I would like to speak with Head Auror Richard, who is three minutes late... a misconduct I will be sure to include in the lawsuit that my good friends Ron Weasley and Harry Potter are over filing in legal as we speak."

"Miss Granger, I apologize for your inconvenience but I cannot allow anyone entrance to any auror's office without their express verbal permission."

The man had the decency to look worried.

"Finally I've met an auror who follows the protocol they're supposed to. May I request you send me a patronus the moment Richards arrives?" I honestly appreciated the way he did what he was supposed to, rules existed for a reason you know.

"Of course Miss Granger," he stood, visibly nervous and extended a hand. "And I apologize for my earlier conduct. I didn't recognize you."

"It shouldn't matter who I am, you should treat everyone with the respect you would want," I shook his hand. "But apology accepted."

I adjusted my bag, turned on my heel and strutted out of the room. Harry and Ron were in the other side of the law department, filing charges. George was opening the store, but Fred and Blaise were waiting near by.

"Did you talk to him already!? That was fast," Fred started, then stopped.

"Someone add failure to report to work at the proper time in the lawsuit."

* * *

Fred, Blaise, and I stood outside the entrance the auror's offices waiting impatiently. Harry and Ron arrived after several minutes, Ron with a tea for me, and Harry with a packet of papers.

"Here's our lawsuit. It has been officially filed with the ministry and they will owl tomorrow to confirm a court date," Harry announced.

"Someone remind me what all the different grievances are," Ron muttered as he handed me the tea.

"Failure to report at the appropriate time. Illegal entering of a home without a warrant. Illegal arrest without a warrant. Unnecessary violence during an arrest..." I faded off.

"And there's a possibility of prisoner abuse after custody was attained," Blaise added.

There was no 'possibility' of abuse. There was abuse. I could feel it somewhere deep inside. The nagging feeling I refused to acknowledge.

"Hermione? He's going to be fine."

"No he isn't!" I almost snarled back.

My eyes began to burn, as tears forced their way to the surface. Wordlessly I handed Fred the file and walked quickly into an empty room. I could not lose it like this, not in the middle of the Ministry of Magic. Slumping down against the wall, and curling my knees to my chest, I began to cry.

"Hermione?"

"Ron, please not now. I just want to be alone."

And then Ronald Weasley, in a rare moment of wisdom, sat down beside me.

"No you don't. I've known you for eight years, and this isn't one of the times you want to be alone. And I do know it isn't me that you want to see right now. It's him, but you aren't going to see him until Richards gets here. "

"This isn't helping Ronald."

"Hermione, you will get through this. We all know you will, the only one who doesn't is you."

"Ron," I whispered.

"Malfoy needs you to be strong, and we need to see you make a grown man cry."

I smiled a little. Ron smirked, not quite like Draco, but close. I hugged him, filled with unexpected happiness that I could have such a wonderful friend.

"Mr. Potter!" A voice greeted happily. "How excellent to see you!"

"Don't leave now Hermione, but it seems your favorite person has finally arrived at work."

I grabbed my tea, twirled my borrowed wand to fix my reddened eyes, and climbed to my feet, brushing off my robes.

"Go get 'em girl," Ron slapped my shoulder.

"Richards. Excellent to see you again," Harry was saying as I stepped up next to Blaise. "Miss Hermione Granger, is filing a lawsuit against you and some select members of your department. I just wanted to let you know I will be giving the issue my full support."

Richards glanced my direction, a sneer curling on his lips.

"Well let me give you my personal thank you for supporting me in this matter."

"I think you misunderstand. I will be supporting Hermione... and Draco Malfoy." Harry said irritably.

I snorted, covering it with a cough.

"Miss Granger, do you think this is funny? You understand you are threatening the stability of the aurors? In muggle terms, that would be the police," he said to me, in what was quite possibly the most condescending tone I had ever heard.

"You do realize I have spent the last eight years in the magical world, working incredibly hard to fit in. Tjen suddenly people with views like yours come strutting in and start a war. So don't you even dare, speak to me like I am a child. I know more about magic than you, guaranteed. Not to mention, I actually fought in the war. I never hid from death eaters, from possible death, torture. Can you say the same?" I sniped back.

"I-"

"I don't care what you want. I expect a meeting right now with you. In your office, and afterwards I want to see Draco Malfoy as I have reason to believe he is not being held in humane conditions. I would also like if you would quit your job, and move to America so I never have to hear from or about you again. But I think we can start with the first two demands for now."

He sighed deeply, then plastered on a fake smile.

"Allow me to show you to my office Miss Granger. It seems we have things to discuss."

He held the door open and motioned for me to enter the office area. When I turned, Ron was giving me a thumbs up while Blaise struggled to contain his laughter. Fred actually snorted a little until Harry elbowed him.

"Remember, murder is a crime Hermione!" Fred called.

* * *

**Anyway, I had a lead in the musical last month. If any one is familiar with Footloose, I played Vi Moore, who is the supporting female lead. She was so much fun to portray. I actually wrote a character study, which I may publish later once this story is finished. So I have been doing some more singing and just got distracted.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Review please! And I will try to update weekly, at least.**

**(I am reading this note and just bashing my head into a wall. It's been over a year. A year guys and I suck. I'm a complete bitch okay. I've become what I hate. So for Christmas, I plan to have this done. So that wil be your present. It's gonna be good guys. I'm slapping myself over here. A whole year. What an asshole I am.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another shortish one. I just wanted to save the really great Dramione scene for the next chapter. I'm on winter break right now so I will try to update two or three more times before the New Year. Merry Christmas everyone, consider this my gift to you. Enjoy! I mean I meant to update two days ago, but real life kinda interfered. **

* * *

Draco

My fingers had lost all feeling. My nose felt like an ice cube. And I was really missing my shirt right now. I didn't hear the door open, and I barely recognized that there was a beam of light blinding me.

"Get up boy, follow me. And put this shirt on."

I followed the auror down to a pristine white cell, this one was warm and had a bed. There was the sudden sensation of being drenched in water, which left almost as fast as it came. I shivered. He inspected my face by grasping my chin tightly, painfully.

"Shirt… And Malfoy, if you tell anyone about what Richards did to you, be assured your mother will be killed," he spat out, venom dripping from the cruel words.

"You can't kill her. She has done nothing… Nothing wrong," I croaked.

"She brought you into this earth."

* * *

Hermione

"The charges will be pressed against Julian Richards, Vara Giovanni, as well as any other auror who is discovered to have caused any harm, physically or emotionally, to Draco Malfoy," I read from the paper. "A court date will be set by owl at the time most convenient for the prosecution, and will require the attendance of all defendants. Serious injury or sickness will be the only exemption for a defendant and must be verified by two qualified Healers. Other personal commitments interfering with the set date will not be tolerated and will result in immediate sentencing of the absent defendant."

I sighed, set the paper on the desk and crossed my fingers.

"Mr. Richards-" I began.

"Head Auror Richards!"

"_Mr. Richards_. Are there any terms of this you disagree with?"

He sighed and eventually hissed out a no.

"Excellent," I rose from my seat, and smoothed down my robes. "At this time I would like to see Draco Malfoy."

"Very well Miss Granger. I have another meeting I am late for so someone else will have to show you to his containment quarters," he smiled.

Everything about this man was completely fake I was slowly realizing.

"Travers!" He shouted out his office door.

I exited the office behind him, rolling my eyes. Whoever had appointed this man head of the auror department was brainless. Whoever had let him become an auror, even more so.

"If I may make a suggestion Richards. Had you been on time to work, you would have in turn been on time to your meeting. It only started ten minutes ago, and you were almost half an hour late."

His hand twitched.

"I wouldn't pull a wand on me," I warned.

Even with a wand that wasn't mine I knew I could outdraw and outcast this arse any day.

"Head Auror Richards sir. Can I help you?"

Travers was glancing nervously at me, which produced a small smile on my part.

"Please escort... Miss Granger to Malfoy's cell. I believe it is in Area Four," Richards straightened his robes and left.

"Follow me please Miss Granger."

I followed Travers through several heavily warded doors and into a hallway so white I thought I would go blind. It was long, doors lining every side, each one as white as the last. Sterile was the only way I could possibly describe it.

"Is Draco... alright?" I asked finally, when the silence became too much.

He turned to me curiously, and blinked several times, but never answered. For the first time I really studied the man. He was taller than me, significantly. I knew he was at least in his late twenties from Professor McGonagall. Brown eyes, dirty blonde hair cut short, military style. And then a long and seemingly freshly healed scar from his left temple down to the collar of his shirt, and probably beyond.

"You fought in the war," I stated as we continued to walk.

"I killed my brother."

"I'm sorry-."

"Don't be. He gave me that scar you are staring so intently at. Plus a multitude of others. Not wanting to be a Death Eater while in a family of the most devoted... let's just say it didn't end well."

"I'm sorry."

He chuckled and halted before responding.

"And once again I will tell you not to be. If they hadn't been cruel then I wouldn't be here now," He watched me carefully, and began to wave his wand in front of the door. "And yes, everyone deserves a second chance. All you need to do is look past the glamour of what is offered to you and take it."

The door clicked and a door knob appeared.

"Miss Granger, I will have to ask for your wand before you enter. It is protocol after all," Travers resumed his professional behavior.

I extended the replacement wand to him. He opened the door, and motioned for me to enter.

* * *

This room was also white, except the lights were a softer blue than the hallway. A curtain was pulled shut around what I guessed was a toilet and sink. The white tile on the floor looked icy cold, but otherwise it was a decently warm room. And finally my eyes fell on the bed in the corner, where a hunched figure was sitting against the wall.

Draco's arms wrapped around his knees, drawing them up to his chest and he rested his forehead on them. I vaguely wondered if perhaps this was how I appeared to him in the dungeons.

"Draco," I whispered and stepped toward him.

His head snapped up...

* * *

Draco

I stared at her. Hermione's brown hair curled around her shoulders, escaping from the braid. She advanced towards me smiling faintly. And finally she sat down beside me.

"Are you okay? Did anyone hurt you?" She was whispering gently. "Draco?"

"I'm fine. Missing you of course."

My voice was raspy, earning a curious look from the brunette.

"Are you sure?" Hermione placed her hand on my cheek.

I flinched. Which was when I realized how badly I had screwed up. My girlfriend was too smart to not realize something was going on.

She dropped her hand immediately.

"Sorry... sorry."

Hermione's tiny hand pressed against my shoulder, running her fingers along my collarbone.

"This isn't your shirt. Draco, tell me. Did anyone hurt you?" She stared into my eyes hard. "Oh! Travers of course... look past the fucking glamours. Draco, I will be back for you in no more than twenty minutes. Who did they threaten?"

I grasped her hand firmly shaking my head no. When she repeated the question I finally said it.

"Mum."

She planted a soft kiss on my forehead and then ran from the room.

"Please don't go," I begged, even though I knew she wouldn't hear me. "Hermione, I... I need you. I love you!"

* * *

**Next chapter is some serious Dramione stuff guys. I'm so excited. Please review! A big thanks to my reviewers last chapter, I love it! Have a fantastic holiday!**


	8. Chapter 8

**You thought you'd seen the last of me...**

* * *

Hermione

"Miss Granger, that was a quick visit. Is everything alright?" Travers asked.

"Mr. Travers, I would like to speak to Mr. Richards, immediately. And I need you to send aurors that you trust to The Burrow," I ordered as we walked quickly.

It was only a moment before we arrived back in the lobby where Harry, Ron, Blaise and the twins waited. I motioned the entire group to come to the corner where we huddled to talk.

"Narcissa, well she was right. He's in rough shape," I whispered.

Fred made a move towards Travers.

"He's with us though," I said quickly. "I think at least."

"Yes, I'm with you guys. I'd like to follow people who had an impact in the war and didn't just hide," he grinned at me.

"Alright then," Harry said. "Hermione, this is your moment. What do you want us to do?"

"Travers, I need you to get a few aurors you trust and that can do this quietly. Ron and Blaise are going to take you to the Burrow and I need you to get Narcissa to somewhere safe. I don't know where though," I commanded.

"Shell Cottage," Ron suggested. "It's unplottable."

"Brilliant Ron! Stay with Narcissa and make sure she's completely safe," I said.

"Fred go to work and help George with your store. People need that happiness right now."

"And you?" Blaise asked.

"I'm bringing Draco back to the Burrow in no less than twenty minutes. Get a bed ready and some healing potions Harry. I think he'll need them."

Ron and Blaise took the floo out as Travers headed into the offices for aurors. Fred looked skeptical at the idea of returning to work while I so clearly needed support.

"Tough it out Hermione. It'll be over soon," he finally said.

Fred pulled me into a hug. When he finally pulled back I shoved him towards the floo. The moment he was gone I stepped into the loo. Carefully, I straightened my hair and shirt, reapplying some lip gloss and setting my face in a fierce glare. Look out Richards. You messed with the wrong girl.

* * *

Barging into a high security auror meeting was no easy task. Apparently I was not viewed as possessing a high enough access level to enter. When I said I was friends with Harry Potter, the guard laughed. When I told him I had fought in the battle of Hogwarts he had looked skeptical to say the least. When I leaned in and began to whisper about horcruxes, something the ministry had kept quiet, he drew his wand and pressed it to my neck. Unfortunately for him I already had the wand and he was pressing nothing into my neck. I aimed my wand at the other guard and pressed the guard's into his chest.

"Any doubts about who I am now?" I hissed. "And I know you set off a silent alarm, so when Kingsley comes out he'll see me and let me in."

"Hermione. I was wondering when I'd see you today," Kingsley chuckled even as he looked with disappointment at the guards. "Wands down everyone. This is Hermione Granger, a respected war hero. Head Auror Richards, I believe she wishes to speak with you."

I handed the guard his wand and he snatched it away looking suitably chastised and a little embarrassed.

"Of course Minister," Richards smiled. "Miss Granger perhaps I could escort you to a private meeting room once this meeting has concluded."

"Thank you for the thought, but there is really no need. I just wanted to inform you I will be removing Draco Malfoy from ministry custody. During my brief visit I noticed several rather severe injuries which I belief should be sufficient evidence to have him removed from the custody of obviously hostile aurors."

At this point I withdrew the paper Richards and Kingsley needed to sign for his release. Richards was glancing at fellow aurors nervously.

"Miss Granger. I'm afraid I can't sign for his release. He is clearly a public danger, and your accusations of abuse are unfounded and completely wrong," Richards spoke down at me as if I was a mere child. "And when that death eater reveals his true colors and kills you I would hate to be responsible."

Several other officials nodded in agreement. Kingsley's booming laugh finally filled the air and when he stopped the silence had somehow increased even more.

"Julian, please. You clearly have never interacted with Miss Granger in a battle setting. I've seen her take down four adult death eaters, and I don't think Mr. Malfoy would even be a match for her. If he even decided to attack her that is, but there is no evidence to suggest he would. In fact, on the contrary Mr. Malfoy has been living with Hermione and the Weasley family since the Battle of Hogwarts with absolutely no incident. I don't think you have any right to continue holding him as a prisoner, especially if these accusations of abuse are true," Kingsley spoke quietly but in a tone that promised retribution should he be argued with.

He extended a hand for the paper and summoned a quill. Kingsley signed it with a flourish before passing it to Richards with a smile.

"Consider that your refusal to release Mr. Malfoy will only add fire to the lawsuit already stacking up against you."

A Kingsley's words several people gasped or looked oddly at their fearless leader, clearly uninformed of the charges facing the head of their department.

Richards snatched the paper and signed it with a loud huff.

"Any blood he spills is on your hands Miss Granger, and yours Minister," he growled at us.

Kingsley rolled his eyes at him subtly. I took the paper from Richards and smirked at him.

Turning towards the door I strutted out of the room, absolutely glowing knowing Draco was going to be free in a matter of minutes. But even in my elated state I couldn't resist turning to throw one final jab at Head Auror Richards.

"And I will see you in court Mr. Richards. Perhaps you would like to inform your colleagues of the terms. It is after all ministry law that the entirety of a department who is affected by a lawsuit be informed of terms and conditions at the earliest opportunity. I would think you would already have called a meeting…" I trailed off deliberately thoughtful. "But I suppose it's none of my business, though I'm sure the Minister of Magic would be displeased to hear you aren't following the laws you work so hard to maintain. Good day everyone."

Heading towards the cells where Draco was held I felt elated and yet panic was starting to envelope me. I knew he was hurt, but I didn't know how badly.

"Granger! Hold up! You need an escort to get back there!" Travers ran up to me.

"I thought you were taking care of Narcissa," I replied not even stopping.

"She is secured. I have three of the best aurors I know guarding her. Plus Bill and Fleur Weasley don't strike me as defenseless. Blaise I think it was is staying there too, and Ron is... would you slow down?"

"Ron is?"

He sighed and sped into what old muggles called the power walk.

"He is back at his house waiting for you two."

I stopped abruptly as we reached the gate. Travers flashed a badge and I passed over the signed papers. After a few minutes and several spells the woman gestured for us to follow her.

"Miss Granger, as you will be assuming responsibility for Mr. Malfoy there are a few responsibilities you have. First, he may not leave the borders of the British wizarding world as defined by-"

"Alicia, Hermione has read the entirety of our release protocols and probably knows them better than we do. Just let Malfoy go so they can get home," Travers interrupted.

When she tried to protest, Travers pressed his hand to her mouth. She slapped his hand away and glared.

"Only because it's you," she sighed finally.

They shared a smile anyone else would have missed. I didn't.

"Alright Miss Granger, I'm going to release him to you now. I'll open up his cell and then he is all yours. There is a private floo that Travers will show you to... for safety purposes," she lowered her voice then and leaned towards me. "Good luck with Richards. I hope you kick his arse."

And as she removed the enchantments on the door all I could say was, "I plan to."

* * *

**I literally suck. I get it. I'm not even going to make excuses anymore. **

**I hope you are still enjoying this. I'm working on the next chapter now, as well as another few stories.**

**Please keep reviewing, following, favoriting, and generally loving me:) Just kidding, I am actaully terrible. **

**I'm not even going to say when I plan to update again. I'm drowning in senior things like college that will literally put me in debt for the rest of my life. Things to look forward too!**


End file.
